


Caught Before Home

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Romance, Scerek - Freeform, Sex, Steter mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Derek happens to find Scott in San Fransisco just before he heads home.Old Memories and feelings resurface.





	

Before he became a werewolf Scott had issues with self-esteem. He was asthmatic nerd who really only had one friend Stiles Stilinski. So many things happened that he was actually grateful just to survive High School let alone University. He spent six years already studying to become a Doctor. A Vet specifically and was hailed as a gifted student. He was well on his way to being a fine surgeon, they said.

As for Beacon Hills, it was left in good hands. Peter Hale and Chris Argent were watching over the pack. A thing Scott thought would never happen but it had. At some point a person has to realize what they were doing wasn’t working and he knew Peter finally figured that out. 

He was Twenty Four and Stiles’ Jeep was loaded up with stuff to take home. It was still running after all these years. He’d soon see his best friend. He had one more night in The City and then he would drive home. He turned on the Jeep to put it back in the garage overnight and slammed on the breaks when the shadow of a man fell over his headlights. 

The man lifted his fingerless gloved hand up and shaded his eyes. He looked weary and travel worn, but also pale and in a great deal of pain. Scott wouldn’t have recognized him on the streets of San Francisco. His hair was long and scraggly and his beard was equally unkempt. But his eyes were unmistakable. He had approached downwind, that’s why Scott hadn’t smelled him. It had been eight fucking years. Not one single phone call. 

He knew Derek was alive. Peter mentioned him a few times. Said he was traveling with Cora in Eastern Europe. 

“Scott?” Derek mumbled and slumped forward as he attempted to keep himself upright. 

Scott scowled darkly. Memories jumped sharply into his brain and he growled under his breath. Derek had just left. He’d left. He sniffed the air and smelled the blood. He was bleeding. “Wait there. Let me park.” Scott parked the car and came back from closing the garage door to his soon to be ex apartment building. He half expected to see that Derek was gone and he had imagined it just as he’d imagined most of the times he’d ever thought about Derek Hale.

But there he was, sitting on the sidewalk with his arms resting on his thighs and head in his hand. His hand was covered in blood. “Derek?”   
  
Scott swallowed and put his hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek reached up and grabbed Scott by the wrist. His eyes looked haunted and desperate. “Scott…” Derek practically purred when he sniffed at Scott’s hand and lifted it to his nose to sniff. He inhaled the Alpha’s scent and staggered to his feet. “Shot.”  The front of his shirt under his beat up leather jacket was indeed bloody. 

“Steady,” Scott held Derek. “Your timing is crap, Derek.” He sighed and helped Derek towards the nearly empty house he’d been staying in that had been divided into small apartments. He still had the keys to one of them so he brought Derek there. He one backpack on the bed and a sleeping bag laid out so he could sleep that night. “I was just about to leave in the morning.”

“Thought I had a few days.” Derek mumbled. “Found you.”

Scott helped Derek lay down on the bed. “Shit, they’re never giving me back the deposit if you get blood all over the place.” He unzipped the sleeping bag and laid it out to lay Derek down on it. “Let me take a look.” Scott wrinkled his nose because he certainly smelled like he hadn’t bathed in a few days either.  He pulled up the black, shirt to reveal the severe jagged gash and the bullet wounds. Wounds plural. He helped Derek out of the jacket and found one more in his arm and another on his right side.  Three in total. “Jesus, Derek. What happened?”

“Hunters,” Derek shrugged. “They’ve been tracking me since Ankara.” 

 

“An where?” Scott blinked. He couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over Derek’s abs. He mentally shook himself. “I don’t have tools with me, Derek. Just a sewing repair kit.” 

“A city in Turkey, Scott. That’s a country. That will do.” Derek shuddered. “Just get them out and then we have to get the fuck out of here before they find out where I’ve gone to in The City.”

“I know Turkey is a country.” Scott muttered.  ““Why aren’t you healing?” He pulled off Derek’s shirt and went to get the last bottle of liquor in the apartment that his roommate left behind to help clean the wounds. 

“I am, I just.” Derek grunted. “It takes longer these days.” 

“Why come to me?” Scott dabbed some alcohol into the cloth and began to clean some of the blood off Derek’s skin. 

“You  _ know  _ why.” Derek muttered and gave him one of those thousand emotion stares he hated.  “Just do it, Scott. Clean it later.” 

He never understood where he stood with Derek Hale. Not since the first time _ that  _ happened and the others after that until Braeden showed up and his relationship with Kira developed. It was a thing he’d never told anyone because he scarcely believed it himself. Sometimes he wondered if he had imagined it. Those moments.  He could feel Derek looking at him. He could always feel Derek’s eyes on him ever since their first meeting all those years ago. 

It was anger at first. Anger at Peter, anger at Scott for not complying and making his life easier when he became an Alpha. Anger that he’d had to take the power of Alpha from his uncle. 

Derek silent as he worked and pulled each bullet out with his fingers. He grimaced occasionally but he didn’t make a sound. He lowered his gaze and didn’t look at Scott again the entire time. The wounds would heal up but when Scott started to place bandages on them he shook his head.  “Don’t bother. I need to use your shower. Can I borrow a razor?” 

Scott just nodded wordlessly. At that particular moment he really wished Alcohol worked on him. Derek had a small backpack with him as well, presumably with clean shirts. 

_ You Know Why.  _

So he hadn’t been imagining things. They had actually happened. 

He had fucked Derek Hale multiple times and his self esteem climbed just a little bit more at that reality. Derek had always come to him, always waited for him to accept his silent offer and always made it completely about Scott’s pleasure. They never talked about it, Derek never stayed and no one ever mentioned it. Once or twice Peter seemed about to say something but kept his mouth shut.

So Scott drank from the bottle and waited. He was a lot older now and not the awkward teenager he had been. He had no relationship prospects at the moment and no distractions since he’d just graduated university. He heard the shower turn off and the sound of the razor. He was shaving now. He inhaled and could smell the fresh scent of Derek Hale. His cock throbbed painfully against his jeans. He wouldn’t lie to himself and claim there weren’t times he thought about Derek. How many times he’d lain awake wishing he would call. 

“He’s out finding himself.” Peter had not been helpful. “He’ll be back when he’s ready. Don’t worry about him. Focus on school.”

He picked himself up off the bed and stood up, determined. With a low growl he stalked the bathroom door. Derek had finally come home. It took an almost inhuman amount of effort to stop himself from wrenching open the bathroom door and claiming what was his. 

Eventually Derek was done in the bathroom and walked out in a towel. Scott was seated in his desk chair facing the window and desperately trying to control himself. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see the older wolf’s reflection in the panes.  Derek didn’t go towards his backpack. Instead he walked over towards Scott. 

Scott felt the chair turn as Derek pulled him around to face him. He kept his eyes firmly shut. He felt Derek take his fisted hands and pull them apart. He felt Derek get between his knees and work open his fly. 

These moments. They didn’t exist. 

They couldn’t exist. 

“Scott, will you please look at me?” Derek asked finally. 

Scott opened his eyes and looked down. Six years older now, Derek still looked amazing. Scott itched to let loose and needed to be fucking inside. 

“I don’t expect anything from you, I never did.” Derek continued. He wasn’t a talker and never could form the right words. His expression was everything Scott needed. It wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t blind devotion. It was singular and all-consuming. 

Derek was here for Scott because they needed each other. Even now. The bond between them was stronger than Scott could ever admit in the past. 

He  just nodded. He wanted this. Scott wanted Derek badly. It had been a long time since his last hook-up and no one ever compared. All he ever had to do in the past to get Derek to start working his pants open to get to his cock was nod. He supposed that’s why it worked for them and why he used to simply let Derek pull off his pants and ride him. He inhaled Derek’s scent again. There was no pillow talk. It was just primal need.

The close proximity of a smell he’d missed more than he ever realized was driving his wolf to the surface. Derek’s heat tantalized his nose. The man’s hole was wet from the shower and already slick, he could smell it. Derek had already prepared himself.  
  
Scott was done with School, done with University. He was his own man now. He could fuck Derek and no one would care. He was old enough, he was grounded enough. He opened his eyes and reached over to take Derek by the back of the neck. “I’m not a kid anymore, Derek. You don’t have to treat me like one.”  

He crushed their lips together. 

Derek gave a strangled cry and let Scott’s tongue take command. Scott had held back before, every time but not this time. In the past it had seemed like something wrong and decadent. Something he shouldn’t have been doing, shouldn’t have even allowed. He could have stopped Derek back then but he didn’t and they both knew it. 

_ You know why. _

It was heaven and hell and everything in between. Scott didn’t want to like kissing Derek this much. They hadn’t really done much of that before and he completely planned to remedy that. He laved his tongue inside Derek’s mouth and didn’t give the older man a chance to think before he bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. There would be a scar for a few days but it would heal. 

Reeling from the assault on his mouth Derek didn’t struggle when Scott threw him down on the floor and got down on his hands and knees. 

Derek lay  there sprawled, his legs spread awkwardly as he leaned on his hands. His mouth was open and and blood from where Scott had bit him trickled from his lips. He snuck his tongue out to lick at it. His eyes bored into Scott’s in unashamed challenge. 

Scott smiled. “I just want to ask you something.” He prowled forward and nudged Derek’s legs farther apart. He sniffed and inhaled again. As he moved forward his fingers ran up the older wolf’s thighs. 

Derek’s eyes flicked down to Scott’s cock. It was already hard and leaking, he looked back up at Scott.  “What’s that?” 

Scott leaned in and kissed his neck. “What do  _ you  _ want?” 

“Huh?” Derek blinked in confusion. “You. I’ve always just wanted.” He swallowed. “You.”

“Why?” 

“You’re Pure.” Derek stammered, unable to really express his feelings. “Good. True. I want that. I respect that and,-” He paused. “You’re strong. You won’t break, and-” 

“Everyone you’ve ever been with has either used you or been broken or died.” Scott finished. “I don’t want to use you Derek. I want badly to fuck you, yes. But I want you to know that, this is not just sex. It never was.”

“I know.” Derek said with a quiet sigh. “You were young and I knew I what I was doing was wrong. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken advantage.”

“I understand and you didn’t. I could have stopped you easily.” Scott nodded. “Derek, let me finish. I need to get this out.” His fingers kept moving the entire time as he explored Derek’s abs and chest, flicked his thumbs over the man’s nipples and squeezed his impressive biceps. “You’re beautiful.” He told him. Derek’s disbelieving expression made Scott sigh. “Listen to me, you idiot. When Allison died you were there for me. If it wasn’t for you I couldn’t have handled it and I never thanked you. We never spoke about it. You just gave me what I needed without expecting anything. You’re amazing.” He leaned down to gently kiss Derek’s neck which had been tilted slightly towards him. “You don’t need to bare yourself to me. I’m giving myself to _ you _ .”

Derek kissed him then and this time it was different. He knew Derek had trouble expressing himself with words and relied on action instead so he didn’t mind that the man hadn’t said anything in response. He accepted the kiss and buried his fingers in Derek’s hair. Derek started touching him then, kissing him everywhere. Scott laughed lightly at the aggressive kissing because Derek hadn’t done this before. In the past it was almost like Derek was afraid of touching him too much. 

He kissed back just as fiercely. In the back of his mind he knew Derek was in trouble and he wanted to address that too but he wanted this more. He wanted Derek badly. Derek’s hands were already on his cock and guiding him closer.  It was awkward there on the floor but neither of them cared. 

Scott wanted to cry out when Derek lowered himself onto him. It had been too damn long and no one measured up to the other wolf’s heat and smell. Scott didn’t want to spook him so he just whimpered and held on to Derek’s shoulders as he slid into him. It felt so fucking good, so perfect. It felt like coming home even though he was nowhere near Beacon Hills. 

Derek made a small contented sound and Scott’s wolf wanted to howl his approval. And so he started to move. Derek wouldn’t control everything this time. He’d learned a thing or two. He knew what to do and was sure it would surprise him. The moment he started to angle his hips and nudge deliberately at a particular spot Derek’s eyes opened wide and he pulled away from Scott’s lips. “What are you-” Derek swallowed and held onto another sound. 

“I want to hear you.” Scott encouraged him. He frowned when he saw the look on Derek’s face. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he almost reeled from the shock of it. 

_ No one had ever done this to him before or cared enough.  _

No one had ever cared about Derek’s pleasure, even himself when he was younger. He’d taken what Derek had offered and hadn’t given a second thought to it. He’d been no better than Kate but not this time. “Derek, baby.” Scott soothed his confusion with a gentle touch to his neck. “Just hold on. I’ve got this.”

He was sure that Derek had been given blowjobs and fucked others. That wasn’t it. This was something different, something he’d discovered in university. Something he’d never even known existed and how much pleasure a man could get from it. So he kept jerking against it, nudging it, hitting it with purpose until he saw Derek’s mouth go slack and his head loll slightly. He switched his hand so he could hold Derek’s neck steady and grip his cock. The other wolf trembled and whimpered with each deliberate thrust against that special place. He pawed at Scott and his hands tried to maintain a grip. 

Scott carefully guided him through it. Catching his hands when he went limp, holding him steady and nuzzling against his cheek and lips when the orgasm shot through him. He’d become a good lover over the few years, no longer the awkward teenager. He knew exactly what to do and took his damn time.  Eventually hebrought Derek to a boneless, shuddering completion as his seed filled the older wolf. He eased gently out of Derek and lifted him effortlessly to the bed where the sleeping bag was spread out. They curled up into it together. 

“I kind of what to kill who you learned that from.” Derek murmured once he’d caught his breath, His fingers were still curled in Scott’s hair. 

Scott gave a throaty chuckle. “You couldn’t pay me to introduce you. Where the hell have you been? And why are there hunters after you?” 

“Now you ask.” Derek kissed the top of Scott’s head. “I had to make a digital copy of a book for a curse Peter needed information on. He didn’t tell you? They’ve been chasing me a few weeks now as I made my way back but I lost them in Portland.”

Scott shook his head. “Peter wanted me to focus on my studies. The pack is fine.”

“And you trust him now?” 

“He’s kept them safe so far.”

“Good.” Derek exhaled. “We should probably put the rest of your junk into the jeep and  leave now.”

“In a few minutes.” Scott glanced at the time. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Derek as long as he possibly could. “I missed you, jerk.”

“I missed you too.” Derek linked their fingers together. His eyes spoke as words fell flat. 

“Does Peter know?”  
  
Derek nodded. 

“Does everyone know?” Scott asked with a slightly terrified look. 

“No, relax.” Derek laughed. “Well, Stiles might know. I’m pretty sure Peter’s told him by now.”

“Why would Stiles tell..” For a long moment Scott just clenched his jaw then sighed in resignation. “You have GOT to be kidding me.” 

“Pot  … Kettle?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not the same thing!” Scott grumbled. “Why didn’t he tell me?” 

“For the same reason you didn’t tell him about me, I’m sure.”  Derek stroked Scott’s fingers. “Let it go, Scotty. Let’s go home.”

Scott just nodded.  Home. He nestled against Derek. He already was home. 

**FIN**


End file.
